Glasses
by Bad-with-usernames
Summary: (First fan fic) Misaki is starting to have trouble with his eyesight and asks Usagi-san for input on what he should do, however this leads to Usagi-san getting turned on by the sight of his cute little uke in a pair of glasses. will add chapters if people are interested in the story. (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**I got the inspiration for this when I was reading the manga and loved the picture of Usami and Misaki with glasses on (if you don't know what in talking about, look it up or take my word for it XP) and I felt like this would be a good topic for a one-shot...so...yeah**

 **this is my first fanfic and I'm making it simple in case I get criticised (I don't react well to negativity)**

 **I do not own Junjou Romantica, I wish I did...but I don't.**

 **Oh and one more thing, I don't have a lot of knowledge on the eye problem that I wrote, but I didn't make up the name of the condition. I'm basically just guessing. But hey! Its fan fiction so who cares XD**

 **have fun reading x**

* * *

Takahashi Misaki (19), has come across an unexplained and unexpected problem. For once it's not about his grades or about the sex crazed rabbit he currently lives with...no...this is something that might get much worse, the more he ignores it.

Misaki noticed this problem for a while now and, along with the headaches he has been getting, he knows its about time that he should see a professional for advice about it. Its just he doesn't have time between school, where he spends his time fighting off the hardback cover books thrown by devil Kamijō for sleeping in class or even at home, where he has to look after the overgrown man-child he calls his lover.

' _NO! this is getting_ _ridiculous_ _I need to_ _at least tell Usagi-san.'_

' _The...the problem is that_ _I..._ _Takahashi_ _Misaki._ _..can't see shit!'_

It started as something he could ignore, not being able to see the small print of text in books never concerned him since he was never an avid reader. He decided to ignore his lack of eyesight until it got to the stage where he can only see things that are less than a 1 meter distance away from him. Anything within that radius is nothing but a fuzzy mess in his eyes.

It's come to the point where he keeps walking into things, not being able to read unless he squints his eyes and focus hard enough to see the text. He isn't even able to pick something up without failing to do so first time.

' _Ugh...I_ _REALLY_ _have to tell Usagi-san_ _about this..._ _don't I...'_

Usagi began to get more concerned about Misaki over the course of a few days. At first, he thought it was a little funny, seeing Misaki blush with embarrassment when he walked into walls and tables. It was utterly adorable and made him look more innocent. Or how cute it was when he had to take a few attempts just to pick up anything that was right in front of him.

Usagi seemed to notice this was becoming a natural occurrence around the house and decided to wait until Misaki wanted to tell him what was wrong. However, with Hiroki calling Usagi and informing (screaming) through the phone, telling him that Misaki isn't writing anything down or reading anything out loud and, lastly, falling flat on his face a few times while walking up the stairs to his seat. He eventually understood what was happening with him.

Looking over the newspaper in his hand while sitting on the lush, cranberry coloured couches gave Usagi-san a perfect view of his cute like uke in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He was squinting while reading the name of some ingredients and struggling to find things he misplaced (they were right in front of him on the counter). Usagi-san had enough. If Misaki wasn't going to confront him about his obvious bad eyesight, he was bringing up now before his lover hurts himself.

While Misaki was in the kitchen cooking, he was able to hear Usagi-san slam his newspaper on the table and slowly make his way towards him. By now Misaki knew the routine. Usagi would come from behind and pull him into a 'loving embrace' that he would always half-heartedly try to get out of, then Usagi-san would possibly lift him over his shoulder to carry him to the bedroom. What Misaki wasn't expecting though, was for Usagi-san to turn the stove off, grasp Misaki's hand lightly and guide him onto one of the sofas, sitting him down while Usagi knelt in front of him with a firm hold on both of his hands resting on his lap.

"Misaki…"

He opened his mouth to speak more before quickly closing it again. _'What was he wanting to tell me?'_ Misaki gazed into his lilac eyes, watching them fill with concern, making him aware of what Usagi-san was going to say. Misaki drew out a small sigh and let Usagi ask him what he already knew his big bunny was going to ask.

"Are you having problems with your eyesight?"

* * *

Misaki didn't really know what happened after he nodded in conformation. All he saw after he said yes to his question was Usagi picking up his car keys on the table, along with his phone, while dragging Misaki out the door to the parking garage.

So here they are, sitting in the waiting room of the opticians that Usagi-san goes to for check ups, waiting to see what is going on with Misaki's eye sight. Usagi-san called in to book an appointment earlier and receiving one immediately. (the receptionist was a fan of his books)

"You know I'm missing the demon Kamijō's lecture now right? He's going to kill me for not going." Misaki looked up waiting for Usagi's answer only to receive one of his _'I don't care about anything or anyone b_ _esides Misaki_ ' looks.

"Takahashi Misaki" the optician called over from her office to tell them it was time for Misaki's eye test.

Misaki nervously walked into the small room with Usagi-san following behind him. The walls were a nice pastel green colour with nice comfy chairs lining one side of the room and at the other side sat a single black leather chair with strange looking devices surrounding it. He was told to sit on the black chair to get ready for the series of weird tests he was about to face.

Usagi-san sat in one of the visitor chairs in the examination room while watching Misaki go through the tests he was told to do. Misaki was obviously struggling to read out everything at close range but he seemed fine with the chart that was on the wall at the opposite side of the room. The one that was directly behind Usagi-san with the chart hanging above his head. While Misaki was reading the chart, he started to get uncomfortable since he could see Usagi-san staring at him, Usagi knew what he was doing to Misaki when he noticed his cheeks sporting a nice rosy hue. Usagi chuckled before Misaki lowered his gaze and shot daggers at Usagi-san which caused him to chuckle even more.

"Now, Takahashi-san. It seems that you have developed Hypermetropia which is the medical term for long-sightedness. It seems you have a family history of this so it' possible that the gene was passed down to you. It also explains the headaches you've been receiving..."

As the optician continues to speak to Misaki, Usagi started to think that it did seem understandable that he could have been long-sighted. Takahiro is long-sighted after all so it's obvious it runs through the family. He sat their, wondering what Misaki would look like with glasses on. _'probably absolutely delectable'_ with this thought in mind, he looked over at Misaki with one of his signature smirks and watched in delight when Misaki's cheeks started to gain a deep, pinkish colour, _'_ _very delectable indeed',_ he thought as his smirk grew wider.

"...now if you'll follow me I can let you pick out a pair of glasses for you to wear." Usagi could tell misaki wasn't listening to what she was saying before that with the way he blinked owlishly at her. He got off his chair and followed the optician out after telling Usagi to go to the waiting room.

* * *

It didn't concern Misaki much about needing glasses at all...well...that WAS until he saw Usagi-san gave him that look, as if to say he was looking forward to seeing him in glasses and probably using them as an excuse to call Misaki cute _'_ _why does he always call me cute anyway?_ _There's nothing cute about me!'_

The optician took an erupt and unexpected stop which caused Misaki to bump into her. Misaki could feel his cheeks burning up while he mumbled a sorry under his breath, avoiding eye contact at all costs. She didn't seem to care though since she didn't reply and slipped a pair of glasses round Misaki's ears before handing him a mirror to see if he liked the look of them.

He didn't…

They were awful…

He didn't know what expression he was making when he put the mirror down for her to suddenly look so sheepish and hurriedly find a new pair of glasses for him to try on. Misaki gave her a shy smile of gratitude when she gave him the next pair to try on.

Every pair he tried he hated. They were either too big, too small or just plain ugly. The optician left him alone about twenty minutes in to try and find a pair for himself and he knew he must have taken a while since Usagi-san walked in the room to look for him.

"What's taking you so long to choose a pair? Do you need help?" Usagi-san asked Misaki while giving him a suggestive smirk. He knew that he was going to regret letting Usagi help him, but Misaki was stumped for choice.

"I cant choose any that look okay! I've went through all of them twice and cant find one pair. Please help me Usagi!" he wined like a child. Misaki was so desperate to just find a good pair of glasses and get out of there.

Usagi-san was eyeing Misaki over with a thoughtful look on his face, then suddenly made a quick turn to where all the designer glasses were. Misaki never thought of checking over there since he didn't have the money to pay for them. Although, knowing he asked for Usagi-san's help, Misaki already could tell Usagi was going to pay for them. No exceptions. Misaki failed to notice when Usagi walked back over to the table he was sitting at with a pair of glasses in his hand and had begun putting them over Misaki's eyes.

"look in the mirror" Misaki did as he was told and was surprised that Usagi found a good pair first time. The designer had a French name that Misaki couldn't pronounce if he tried, but they were perfect. The frame was thick but not too thick, they had a beautiful shining Black colour and the lenses were big enough to fit around his big, beautiful green eyes so Misaki could easily see through them perfectly.

He turned back to Usagi-san to get his opinion, however Misaki didn't even need to open his mouth to know what his rabbit thought about the frames. He was staring at Misaki...giving him that 'I'm definitely going to ravish you once we get home' look. Misaki quickly lowered his gaze from his before Usagi-san turned around to pay for the glasses while Misaki followed behind.

"I love your new glasses misaki, they make you look cu-"

"shut it, baka Usagi" he cut him off before storming ahead of Usagi-san out the door after he paid for Misaki's new lenses.

Misaki was thankful that it was much clearer to see but he was NOT looking forward to Usagi-san's inappropriate comments about his appearance once they were out of earshot from anyone around them.

In fact he wasn't even surprised by the large amount of naughty compliments he received from the overgrown rabbit when they got in the car….

* * *

From the minute Usagi-san looked at Misaki with the glasses on, he couldn't get over how horribly wrong he was when he thought Misaki would look cute. It was sooo much better than he could have even fantasised in that dirty mind of his. He looked almost devouring and if they weren't in the opticians at that time, Usagi-san would have taken his uke right then. However Usagi, much to his hatred, had to wait until they were back at the penthouse for him to strip everything off Misaki except for those glasses and have his wicked way with him.

He could tell Misaki knew his intentions by the way he was blushing all the way through his appointment.

When they entered the penthouse, Misaki automatically tried to make a quick b-line for the stairs to hide in his room but Usagi was too quick for him. Before Misaki even got up the second step, Usagi-san embraced him from behind.

"B-baka Usagi, get of me!" Misaki stuttered and struggled in Usagi's hold for a few seconds before he leaned against his chest when Usagi placed a small kiss to his ear before licking just underneath and down his neck, earning a wanton moan in the process. These places were Misaki's most sensitive spots.

"Misaki" Usagi grinned at the shiver he felt go down Misaki's spine when he huskily whispered in his ear.

"I don't think you understand how good you look with a pair of specks balancing on your cute little nose. Maybe I should show you how much I love your new accessory"

before Misaki could answer, Usagi quickly turned him round, lifted him onto his shoulder and made his way upstairs to his own room, doing whatever he wanted to do to his cute little Misaki all night long.

* * *

 **If anyone wants me to write a second chapter or a lemon for this fic (even if its one person cause I'm not expecting a lot of favs...or follows...or reviews -_-) then just ask and I will do that :)**

 **thanks for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I want to say thanks to the handful of people that took an interest in the story (I thought people would think it was crap) yeeey! XP**

 **I also want to say a thank you to** **DandereDaisy** **and** **SuzukiChiyeko** **for giving me advice about how I should consider writing in third person because it interrupted the flow of the story.**

 **I changed the last chapter for future readers and fixed a couple of grammar errors that my computer didn't detect when I was writing and now its a lot better thanks to them.**

 **It seems people want a lemon so I will try my best to write one (it might be bad...just warning you…) I think I will write two more chapters on this then finish up but I might write other stories in the future.**

 **Anyway…hope you like this chapter! X**

 **WARNING: Lemon.**

* * *

After walking up the flight of stairs while carrying Misaki on his shoulder, Usagi-san quickly opened the door to his bedroom. Misaki was practically thrown on the bed, landing in a way that knocked the air out of his lungs.

While adjusting the glasses that were currently slipping off his nose, he looked up to see Usagi hovering above him. Usagi-san bent down to capture the youth's lips in a gentle kiss while Misaki raised his arms to the older man's chest, intending to push him off. Misaki was too lost in the pleasure of that sweet, loving kiss to do so and curled his hands into fists to grip the white fabric. He soon closed his eyes enjoying thee felling of his rabbits lips on his own.

Usagi-san started to deepen the kiss when he felt his young lover relax and respond.

He then slid his tongue along the uke's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Misaki gasped at the feeling, accidentally giving Usagi the chance to slide into his hot cavern. Misaki moaned lightly and unconsciously pulled his seme closer, marvelling in the taste of Usagi's delicious flavour...coffee and cigarettes.

Usagi took this as a sign to continue and slid his icy cold digits under Misaki's t-shirt, coming into contact with burning hot skin. Misaki shivered at the contrast of their body heat. His lovers big hands were running along his lithe frame so gently. The light friction made Misaki melt into the sheets.

Misaki broke the kiss with a gasp when he felt Usagi-san's fingers tweak his nipples. He opened his eyes to look at his lover only to come into contact with a heavy fog that formed in the lenses of his glasses. Usagi-san chuckled at Misaki's puzzled look and stopped his attack on Misaki's chest to gently take off the murky lenses. Usagi placed the uke's glasses at the edge of the bed away from them while leaning down to whisper in Misaki's ear.

"Misaki..." He grinned at the shiver he felt go down the teens spine when he whispered huskily in his ear.

"as much as I love seeing you in those frames...I want to be able to look into your eyes as I make love to you..." This statement alone caused Misaki to inhale quickly while squirming in Usagi's hold.

"...I want to see your eyes darken with lust as I enter your tight entrance and want to make you scream my name in a mixture of pain and pleasure." he bit Misaki's ear lightly to draw out a gasp and continued his speech.

"...Unfortunately I cant do that if your fogged up glasses are preventing me from seeing that lustful look in your lush, green orbs." Misaki whimpered as he felt his manhood throb in his jeans at Usagi-san's seductive words. He moaned loudly when he felt Usagi's palm grasp the tent forming there.

"How do you want it Misaki...with my hand...or with my mouth."

Misaki looked at his rabbit with wide eyes, a blush forming on his cheeks at the question. However, with the lack of vision, Usagi was nothing but an unfocused image in Misaki's eyes, making it harder to see him

Usagi knew Misaki wouldn't answer and started to pull off his uke's t-shirt. Misaki shivered as a wave of cold air hit his torso and let out a soft moan when he felt Usagi latch onto one of his hardened buds while fondling the other with his fingers.

With the hand that was still grasping Misaki's member, the author unclipped and unzipped Misaki's jeans. Usagi smirked when he heard the satisfied sigh above his head and stopped touching Misaki down there.

The long foreplay was torturing...no...KILLING Misaki. He knew what Usagi-san was up to, but his pride would not let him ask for the pleasure he was craving.

Growing tired of this game, Misaki grasped a handful of his lovers hair and shyly pushed Usagi-san downwards. He felt his cheeks redden when he felt his lovers head tilt up, knowing he was looking at him in slight shock and amusement at what he was insinuating.

Usagi-san smirked at his lovers actions and decided to grant him his wish. _' Heh, mouth it is...'_

Usagi-san hooked onto Misaki's jeans and underwear and swiftly pulled them off. The rabbit loved the way Misaki's blush grew darker when he was fully exposed to that hungry, predatory stare. Usagi's gaze locked onto the sight of his lovers hard member, and licked his lips when he saw pre-cum running down from the tip. He bent his head down to slowly and sensually lap at the tip.

Misaki arched his back and let out an embarrassingly loud moan when he felt his lover take the head of his member into that deliciously hot mouth.

"ahh...no...stop...usa-ahhhh" Misaki screamed in ecstasy when the author lowered his head. Usagi took more of that hot flesh onto his mouth and hollowed his cheeks to suck the uke's throbbing member. Usagi moaned around Misaki, smirking when the youth made more sounds of pleasure due to the vibrations surrounding his manhood.

Misaki bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying and failing to keep his moans at bay. His lover was just too good at this. The grip on Usagi-san's hair tightened when Misaki felt the older man lick a trail from the base of his throbbing member, ascending upwards towards the tip and Dipped his tongue into the slit in the process.

Usagi-san repeatedly bobbed his head up and down Misaki's length, keeping up a firm suction to stimulate his lover further. Misaki tensed and screamed loud enough for the downstairs neighbours to hear when he hit his climax, spraying his seed into Usagi's mouth.

While coming down from his high, his eyes widened in shock when he heard Usagi-san swallow down his essence.

"Baka-Usagi, don't do that! Its dirty!" Usagi ignored him and reached for Misaki's now clear glasses to place them back over his eyes.

Misaki looked up at his lover after gaining his sight back. He blushed even harder when he saw his own cum drip from his lovers chin and whimpered when he saw the hunger and lust embedded in Usagi-san's eyes. Misaki already knew wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow...or for the next few days after his seme was finished with him.

Usagi grinned down at Misaki when he saw his cute little lover harden again and let out a groan when he looked at Misaki's lust filled eyes through the glasses. Unable to wait any longer, Usagi-san practically ripped his shirt off while keeping his eyes on Misaki. He then lifted his hand to Misaki's mouth.

"Suck." Misaki could tell Usagi-san's lust filled command had no room for protest. He gripped his lovers wrist, guiding two fingers past his swollen and red lips. Usagi grunted at the sight before him. Misaki was lapping at his digits while staring into the older man's lust filled eyes. Finnish this look off with those sexy black frames perked up on his cute little uke's nose and Usagi was sold.

Just as Misaki was relaxing a little more, Usagi pulled his hand out of the students mouth and replaced them with his tongue. Misaki moaned into Usagi's mouth and closed his eyes. The author took this as a sign to go further and brought his saliva slick fingers down between his leg. He spread Misaki's legs wide and slipped in one finger in his twitching hole slowly.

Misaki's back arched and let out a small whimper at the intrusion. He laid there as Usagi moved his finger around, looking for that place that would send Misaki to heaven and back. He knew he found it when Misaki drew away from the kiss, letting out a lust filled scream in the process.

Usagi put another finger inside Misaki, creating a slow scissoring motion to stretch his little lover and preparing him for something much bigger. He pulled his fingers out when he thought Misaki was stretched out enough and smirked when he heard Misaki unconsciously whine in disappointment. He pulled down the zip of his trousers and pulled them off along with his boxers, lining up his dick with Misaki's eager hole and pushed the head of his enlarged member in.

Misaki gasped at the feeling of his lover entering him. He tried his best to relax to accommodate Usagi-san's large size while letting out a long sigh when he was halfway in. Usagi groaned when he looked at his lovers pleasure filled face, admiring the lust filled orbs looking through the slightly fogged up lenses. Not being able to wait any longer, Usagi quickly thrust into Misaki the rest of the way.

The feeling of pained pleasure seeping through Misaki was too much when Usagi-san started moving at a slow pace. Continuously thrusting in and out. He let out a loud moan when the older man grasped his neglected member and jerked in time with his thrusts, picking up speed with each passing second.

"ah-ahhhh...Usag-ah...I'm cu-cumming!" Misaki squeezed his eyes shut when his orgasm hit him for a second time that night. His tight entrance contracted and tightened around Usagi's member, making his older lover come deep inside him with a few more thrusts.

Usagi pulled out of Misaki and collapsed on the bed with a sigh of content, feeling the afterglow of their love making wash over him. He pulled misaki towards him in a spooning position, whispering words of praise in his ear.

"I love you, Misaki" he wasn't expecting his little lover to answer but smiled when he felt Misaki push himself in closer to the man's chest. He knew Misaki loved him too.

Usagi-san laid there with Misaki still wrapped up in his arms and listened as the youths breathing evened out. He fell asleep. The older man smiled while kissing the young man's hair. He took the glasses off of Misaki's head and placed them on the bedside table behind him.

Usagi got up and walked to the bathroom to get a wet towel and came back into the room to clean Misaki up a little so he wouldn't be uncomfortable when he woke up. He pulled the sheets over his little lover and embraced him from behind once more, falling into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Was that okay for my first lemon? If you have experience writing this kind of thing PLEASE tell me if I need to improve and how I should improve it. I feel like I rambled on too much and that there wasn't enough dialogue between them both so I need advice.**

 **I've left this as a two-shot for now but I'm going to come back to this story in the future. I think it seems okay to leave it like this at the moment** **but I do have some ideas for more chapters.**

 **Also I was thinking of writing a soft BDSM/roleplaying chapter but since I haven't updated for so long I don't know if anyone will be interested. if you are reading this, tell me if you want me to add chapters :P**

 **Thank you for reading! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I wasn't sure if I wanted to write more chapters for this story but I was getting a lot of help with a light BDSM/ role-playing chapter for this so I wanted to write it.**

 **Thank you to** **Artlover209** **for the role-playing idea and to** **SuzukiChiyeko** **for giving me really useful pointers on how I should go about writing this.**

 **The way I'm gonna go about writing this fic is one chapter, a story ling, and the following chapter being a lemon. It just makes it easier for me to write it this way.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading x**

Two weeks later…

"SENSEI, WHERE THE HELL IS THE PROJECT PROPOSAL!" - Was the first thing Misaki heard when he came out of the elevator after a long and tiring day of lectures and Kamijō-sensei's yelling.

Sighing, Misaki pushed up his glasses and opened the front door. Aikawa's screaming was so loud he had to cover his ears at one point when taking off his shoes and jacket. Misaki walked into the living area to see his older lover looking more vexed than usual when being confronted about his lack of work. He was sitting on the couch with a cigarette between his long slender fingers while Aikawa was on her feet looking down on the author, completely incensed.

Misaki walked further into the room calmly. He was far to used to their antics to question why they were both so angry so he ignored them and started ascending the stairs to his room to study. He, however, was stopped in his tracks by a now squealing Aikawa grabbing his arm.

"Misaki, when did you get glasses? You look so CUTE!"

It was then Misaki knew he was in danger. He knew by looking at that evil glint in Aikawa's eye that if he didn't escape soon, he would be forcefully involved in something strange.

"Sensei that's it! You could write about a 'school life' novel with a shy, nerdy kid with glasses!"

Misaki dead-panned upon hearing that. Seriously? A nerdy kid in school. How did she get that idea just from me wearing glasses? Lots of people wear them! It doesn't mean they're nerdy.

Then it hit him. Evil glint...cute...shy, nerdy kid…

 _Oh God please don't be about yaoi, PLEASE don't be about yaoi!_

"Ehh, Usagi-san…what are you working on?"

Hearing his younger lovers wavering voice made Usami smirk. He knew what his boy was thinking.

"Don't worry Misaki, I'm not writing for Junai Romantica. Aikawa and I are finding inspiration for a new project. She believes I've been writing too much for Junai and need something new but I didn't know a good enough plot so I forgot about the manuscript until now."

At this, Misaki visibly relaxed. Usami's smirk grew wider at this.

"I mean, if I can get inspiration so easily for JR, then of course I'm going to write for it."

Usami was delighted to see that blush form across the teens face at that comment. There was nothing he loved more than tease Misaki.

"But that's the thing..." Aikawa said with a sigh. "You don't bother to use the inspiration you get to write anything else. You can always just change the names of the characters. Plus Junai Romantica isn't a 'school life' novel so you could make it completely unrelated.

Usami thought about it for a while now. He knew when he saw Misaki, all red faced and innocent glowing green eyes lurking behind those delectable frames that he had good inspiration for his next book. The only problem was he didn't know how to tie it into the story.

What Usami never thought about doing though was writing the story anyway but change the name and the genre.

Most of the reviews he got on his boys love novels was that his readers want something that's a little more racy than his previous work. The fan girls were looking for something that screams smut and is completely different to any other sex scenes he's wrote.

He agreed with them on that note. What most of his novels, not just the romantica series, was lacking in was a different smut scene. Most of the time it was repetitive. The confident seme luring the uke into submission, pleasuring him until they saw stars. He knew he had to write a different approach when it came to the characters lovemaking but could never think of a way to do it.

"Why..." Usami looked up to Misaki to see his little lover red faced and looking at the floor in front of him. Well that's an interesting sight to see...

"...why don't you write about a story between the love of a teacher and a student?"

Both Usami and Aikawa looked at Misaki. Shock plastered all over there faces. Was Misaki actually contributing to something he thinks so disapprovingly about? And where the hell did a suggestion like that even come from. The question must have been written on there faces as Misaki began explaining the origin of his almost brilliant idea.

"Well most of the girls in my Japanese lit's class are always talking about how they like sensei, even though his personality is horrible..."

 _Heh...obviously referring to Hiroki_ … Usami thought.

"...so I was thinking, maybe you could write about a kid who has a crush on their sensei."

It was good. No, it was a great idea but it was still lacking something. Something that would give it a little bit extra oomph.

Usami's contemplating was interrupted by Aikawa's 'fan girl scream'. He whipped his head to look at her exited and determined expression.

"That's it sensei!...Horrible teacher? Shy kid with a crush on their sensei? It's perfect!"

Usami knew when Aikawa got that look when brainstorming ideas, the novel was most likely gonna be a best seller.

"You know what the reviews said sensei. You need to step up your game with the sex scenes! This could be the perfect way to do this. Imagine...the young adolescent who contradicts the teacher on a grade profoundly, only to end up with a detention he would _never_ forget."

At first, Usami didn't know where Aikawa was going with this until it clicked. To think that Aikawa's yaoi fantasies would go as far as to think of something like that.

The only problem was how he was going to get the resources and inspiration for something like that.

He turned to Misaki, still standing there with a questioning look on his face and smirked. The author was getting a well planned and rather delicious idea on how he could find the inspiration for a project this big. It would only take a large amount of coaxing and bribery to get his innocent uke to submit to such activities.

"So sensei, you think you can pull it off?"

Aikawa gave a quick glance to Misaki to indicate what she was talking about when she said this.

Aikawa knew about the relationship between Usami and Misaki ever since she walked in on the author pinning Misaki down on the bed. She knew is wasn't like Usami to live with another person let alone give them that kind of attention and brought up the topic of their relationship when Misaki wasn't around to interject.

Usami gave her that all knowing smirk and leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"It'll be tricky but...I think I can pull it off."

Aikawa squealed before grabbing her things and getting ready to leave. She turned to Misaki when she got to the entrance to the hallway.

"Misaki, just remember, it might seem a little scary at first but just believe that Usami will take care of you properly."

Misaki looked at the door Aikawa walked out of with shock before turning to his older lover with a confused expression.

"Usagi-san, what was she talking about?"

Usami smirked while lighting another cigarette, choosing to ignore his lover he looked at his lover in a way that made Misaki blush immediately.

"Misaki, ever heard of role-play?"

 **Next chapters gonna be a lemon, I've decided I'm gonna write it if the story holds a little more interest so please review if you are wanting me to write the BDSM chapter (most of you would want me to though XD) if people like it ill write it in a few days since I'm on break from school right now.**

 **Thank you for reading x**


	4. Chapter 4

***sighs*...to those people that have read Usagi Publishings, you know how I said I never edited the last chapter properly because I was feeling tired...well...that was because my mod completely depreciated for no reason. It always happens.**

 **So I'm really sorry that I didn't upload this after a few days like I said I would. I was just feeling down so I slept the week a way then I had to catch up with assignments all this week, that's why I haven't been uploading.**

 **Anyway, this is my second attempt at a smut scene so feedback would be greatly appreciated ^_^.**

 **WARNINGS: BDSM, Lemon.**

* * *

For a while, Misaki thought about what he got himself into. At first, he refused. Saying it was too weird and admitting that he was a little afraid. The only reason he agreed to doing this in the end was because of the reward he would get.

Usami wanted Misaki to dress up in his old high school uniform and pretend to be a shy student who was getting "punished" by his teacher for being disrespectful. If he did, Usami promised not to touch him for two whole weeks unless the teen gave consent.

This part of the deal was fine with Misaki. However, when Usami told them about the other part of there little role-playing scenario, he was less than willing.

Usami was well aware his little lover would object to something like that. Although, he also knew Misaki's curiosity would get the better of him. It only took a little encouragement and a lot of bribery to coax the young man into abiding to the authors wishes.

That was one of Misaki's best and worse traits. His curiosity would lead him into such delectable situations with the author, but would also lead him into dangerous situations such as the time where Misaki blindly followed his lovers older brother and got a sprained ankle when he climbed out the window after he got locked into a storage room.

But Usami knew he wasn't going to convince Misaki by relying on his curiosity alone. He had to bribe him just for the role-playing, but something like this couldn't be persuaded with just a 'get out of jail free card' when it came to the authors physical advances on the boy.

Sitting on the couch opposite the teen, Usami could tell Misaki was curious by his actions. There was nothing but silence as he gazed at the teen contemplate and avoid eye contact.

Misaki got into a bad habit of playing with the corner of his glasses when he was thinking. Usami watched as the boy tapped the edge of the frames continuously, a silent indicator of his curiosity. However the scowl set upon his face said that he couldn't do it.

"I know you wouldn't be willing to commit to an act such as this one but..."

Usami paused and smirked as he watched his lovers eyes widen at the small trinket he held is hands.

"...I was hoping to present you with this token of appreciation for your efforts."

What Usami held in his hands was the extremely rare 'The Kan' figurine made out of pure gold. It was the only one in existence. Usami bought it one year ago when it was being auctioned knowing he would be able to bribe Misaki at the most appropriate opportunity.

He did fell guilty about this. He was bribing his little Uke to doing something completely out of his comfort zone. But it was the only chance the author had to get Misaki to convey his wishes when it came to sex.

Communication was key in this kind of play. If one participant refused to communicate properly or if they didn't like it and wanted to stop but the partner didn't, the experience could become painful and frightening. Communication drew a firm line between sinful pleasure and domestic abuse.

Although this was completely out of Misaki's comfort zone when it came to there physical activities, it would be a perfect opportunity to tell Usami what he wants and what he likes and doesn't like in the bedroom. It was too good of an opportunity to miss and it would benefit greatly to the authors novels.

"Okay..."

Usami was interrupted form his thoughts at the sound of Misaki's quiet conformation.

"...I'll contribute to your perverted fantasises but if I don't like even one thing, we stop completely and I get to keep the figurine and my two weeks of freedom."

Usami looked up at Misaki in shock. His young lover was completely red and unnecessarily unadjusted his glasses, a sign that he was embarrassed.

"Okay, we can start tomorrow since you asked me to help you out with a mock test. It will make it easier to get into character then."

Usami was certain he heard Misaki swallow hard at his words and looked up once more to see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Misaki, if your really not up to this, you don't have to. It's your choice."

Misaki looked at his older lover straight in the eye with a fiery look of determination.

"I said I would and I will, don't look down on me. Besides, it...it might be fun..."

Usami watched as his lover ran up the stairs in utter embarrassment after that statement. Its clear that Misaki thought the older man believed he wouldn't be able to pull it off.

 _Heh...tomorrow is going to be an interesting day._

* * *

"I'm sorry to say this, but your grades have been gradually slipping once again...Takahashi-kun..."

Misaki stood beside his _sensei's_ desk, listening to the feedback he was getting on a test that Usami finished marking.

Usami looked up at his _student_ from his seated position waiting for a reply. When he was met with silence, he continued.

"You started off just fine but made countless mistakes on the rest of the test, were you even trying to answer the questions properly?"

To be honest, Usami made the text deliberately hard for Misaki, knowing it would tick his student off.

His eyes raked the full length of the boy standing in front of him. The boy in front of him was wearing a pastel yellow vest jumper over a brilliant white short sleeved shirt with grey dress pants and a crimson tie. Finnish the look off with those delectable lenses and misaki could pass for a middle school kid let alone a high school student.

He handed the paper back to Misaki and watched as the teens features scrunch up in confusion.

"Em...sensei? I've never seen half of the questions on this paper and...some of them you marked incorrect when I know for a fact they are right"

 _He's definitely trying to piss me off,_ Misaki thought.

Misaki shoved the papers back in his sensei's face and pointed out all the questions he shouldn't be marked down for.

"Takahashi, I'm your teacher. I should know where to allocate marks appropriately and if you are saying you've never seen these questions before then you were obviously not caring about your studies enough. I think it's fair to say its best for you to sign a leavers form and do something else because you're just wasting your time."

Misaki knew his sensei didn't mean that but he couldn't stop the anger from boiling inside of him and let his rage take control of his actions.

"What right do you have to say that! I pay attention in every fucking lesson, I study over and over again and you know how important it is for me to get good grades and to actually pass this! Your literally just trying to piss me off YOU BASTARD!"

 _Oh shit…what did I just say?_

"Ah...talking back and cursing. It seems Takahashi...that someone needs to be disciplined, don't you think?"

Misaki trembled on the spot in fear knowing that the other part to there deal was about to come into play. He knew Usami would never hurt him. He was even told to use a safe word if he really didn't like what was coming next and everything would stop. What made him scared is if Usami had the willpower to stop or if his please to end this would fall on death ears.

"I-I'm so sorry sensei, I wont do it again. Please forgive me."

Misaki tried to get out of this before it was too late, but knowing he was up against this man, he knew it was useless. Didn't stop him from trying though.

"Fine, I will forgive you Takahashi-kun..."

Misaki looked up with mild shock, feeling equal parts of relieved and disappointed that he might not have to do this after all.

"...After, you bend over across the desk in front of you."

...Maybe not…

Misaki took in a deep breath and slowly leaned over the table. He jumped a little as he felt cold, a large hand on the back of his head, pushing him down the rest of the way until his stomach was flushed against the table.

"S-sensei?"

The teen shivered when he felt the older man's other hand slowly glide down his spine and gasped as his hair was pulled tightly, elevating his head.

"I regret having to do this Takahashi...but bad boys with foul word choice need to be taught a lesson."

Usami's breath was so hot against Misaki's ear that it was almost enough to make the younger of the two moan.

The hand on Misaki's back started to move over to his stomach and reached down to unbuckle the teens belt. The other hand was still gripping at his dark chocolate locks.

"Sensei...please don't"

Misaki was ignored as Usami one handedly slid of his dress pants and underwear slowly until the author was met with the skin of Misaki's voluptuous behind, caressing it gently to rip a quiet grown from the boys throat.

Misaki was sincerely enjoying the treatment he was getting until those cold digits lifted away for a mere moment, only to come crashing back down on Misaki's ass creating an almost horrifying cracking sound.

The teen screamed slightly in shock. The pain only registering for a mere second before a delicious numbing feeling washed over his lower back. Misaki groaned louder when he felt his sensei's hand caress him again. Those cold fingers felt too good against his now heated skin.

Though that feeling didn't last long when Usami lifted his hand again to land a few more spanks to Misaki's ass, the numbing feeling was completely cancelled out with the sheer consistency of every hit, the teen was only left to cry out with every contact the hand had to his now bright red skin.

Misaki marvelled in the feeling of blissful, painful pleasure. The burning spanks mixed with the gentle caressing created a feeling completely foreign to the teen, but it felt so good he didn't dare to question it.

Just when the young boy was getting used to the constant lashing, Usami drew back tsk-ing.

"It seemed your enjoying your punishment a little too much to admit, aren't you Takahashi?"

To Misaki's sock and utter embarrassment, he was able to feel that he was already fully hard when he moved a little, his erect manhood hitting the edge of the wooden desk.

Usami held both Misaki's hands behind his back and pulled the boy back to sit on his lap. The teens breathing was becoming more erratic by the minute.

Usami took off Misaki's glasses and put them in the desk drawer, leaving the teen completely unable to see any of the older man's next movements, misaki felt a small tugging on his tie and looked down to see the hazy crimson colour being removed from his neck.

"Remember to tell me if your scared Misaki."

At this, Misaki remembered the safe word he had if he didn't want this, Usami told him before they started that he would remind him occasionally if he felt like the teen was scared. Even if Misaki seemed a little afraid, he didn't want to stop. Not yet.

Usami took the tie that was wrapped around the teens neck to tightly secure it around both wrists behind his back. With the dress pants pulled around Misaki's legs, and the inability to move his arms, it was impossible for the uke to escape any time soon.

Misaki moaned loudly as his throbbing member was grabbed roughly. Usami stared to jerk him off with a tight grip. However, just before the young man reached his climax, Usami immediately stopped his ministrations, leaving Misaki rock hard and yearning for release.

"Sensei, please!"

Misaki screamed as he was roughly shoved back into the same position over the table, feeling Usami's tight grip on both his hips. The grip was strong enough to leave a bruise but Misaki felt more than turned on at how rough the older man was handling him.

Usami was always so gentle so to it was a very delicious contrast to have his older lover treat him this way.

When Usami pressed up to him he could feel the older man's own desire through his pants, straining for release. He knew his sensei was loosing control but to satisfy his own needs, he'd have to get the older man to loose it completely. He knew exactly how to do that but it was the most embarrassing thing that he would have to do. It was the only solution if he wanted to get his own release.

Misaki turned his head slightly to give Usami the most seductively shy look he could and said the one thing that Usami would probably never let him forget.

"Sensei, please. I know I've been a very bad boy. I need...no...want to be punished..."

By now, Misaki knew his face would be a permanent shade of red after that statement. He was fortunate that his bad eyesight restricted him from seeing the older man's face.

He knew it was worth it when he heard the older man grown and move away slightly to release his own desire from it's confinements.

"Not to worry Takahashi-kun, I'm not finished with you yet..."

Usami lined his straining member up with the teens twitching hole and, without any preparation or lubrication, slowly made his way inside the uke.

To say that the penetration was painful would be an understatement. Misaki moaned loudly at the burning pain and the torturous feeling of being slowly filled to the brim. The pain made him able to feel every inch of the older man slide inside with a fair amount of resistance.

When Usami finally fully entered Misaki, he stayed still for a few moments, marvelling in the tightness surrounding him. It was painful but Usami didn't care. He was swimming in ecstasy knowing he was connected to his uke this way.

Misaki gave Usami a slight nod to indicate it was okay to move and yelled out in pleasure as the older man did so, slowly moving out only to trust back in again with such velocity that made them both moan simultaneously.

Usami moved faster and quicker with every thrust. He gripped the teens hips so tightly that was sure to leave small bruises there. He leaned down to suck on the skin at the nape of Misaki's neck, making sure to pepper small read marks all over.

Misaki's cries of ecstasy were growing in both volume and pitch, indicating he was already close to release. Usami reached around misaki to grab his member and stroke him until he was over the edge and cried out as his climax finally hit him.

After coming own from his high, Misaki was able to feel every movement of the authors manhood inside him. He could tell his lover was nearing his limit and gasped when he felt Usami release inside of him.

Usami collapsed on top of Misaki's back after his climax and took a few moments to control his breathing before he slid out of Misaki, grinning when he saw the evidence of there love making leak out of the young man's entrance.

He sat back town on his chair after fixing his clothing and pulled Misaki on his lap after he undid the knot in the tie that kept the teens wrists tied together.

"Did you enjoy your punishment Misaki?"

Usami's question was met with complete silence. The lack of response from Misaki made the older man worry. Misaki was looking away from him so he wasn't able to see the young man's face to find out what he was thinking.

He was surprised when the teen tilted his head to the side to leave a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. Misaki then tucked his head into the crook of his lovers neck, falling into a deep, blissful sleep.

* * *

 **...So...how was that? XD. Like I said, this is my second attempt at writing a smut scene and my first attempt writing BDSM. Its actually one of my longest chapters also so yeey!**

 **Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I love reading them cause it makes me soo happy to see how much everyone liked the story so far and want me to write more.**

 **I'm thinking of writing an angsty chapter next because I have a great idea for it but ill only continue if people want me to write more since I've already wrote more than I was thinking I would for this fic. I'd love to write more for this thought.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
